Albus
by sorekai
Summary: When a Deatheater meeting goes wrong,Severus comes back to Hogwarts delirious and wonder why the sapphires aren't twinkling. Rating PG Warnings Can be read as slash or not slash.


Emmmm, This is this fist serious story I have ever written, sooo be nice. I know it makes no sense and is kinda stupid. And I'm not very good story and has know plot. But here we go..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a pained groan, I dragged my beaten body towards the sickening bright bed, my movements sluggish and completed with a full bodied wince as a hot flame of pain spiked through my body with every slowly drawn out step. My Lord had not been happy, he had been disgusted with my incompetence, my idiocy, my stupidity and why shouldn't he be, to him I must be repulsive. I am a dark smudge on his beautiful dream, a betrayer, not that he knew that, if he did I would be dead. My repulsive self flushed out of existence, my pitiful life snuffed out with a flick of his wand. Nearly. I had nearly told him, spilled out the dirty truth of my unfaithfulness to the closest thing to a god I knew, I had nearly told him that I had stolen his book, that I had killed that death eater, that I had kissed Miranda Lively behind Hagrid's shed, that I had broken mother's vase! Blue. Soft blue. Liquid sapphires, flowing with care, twinkling with wisdom I can't comprehend. That was the only thing that stopped me from giving my life to be weighted and judged by my Lord. Who did these sapphires belong to, was it my Lord? No. No. No. No. No. No. My Lord had cruel disapproving eyes, narrowed in disgust but the sapphires were filled with kindness and crinkled with amusement, love and lemon drops. Vaguely I heard the thump of my limp body smacking against an unbearably soft bed, cradling my body with love, which only could be given by something that not judge. Like the sapphires. Sapphires held no judgment. They held my life, my love and one of the only Merlin collector cards.

"My boy…"

My armed twitched to the foreign noise I was hearing, but slowly I processed that what I was hearing was the sapphires whispering to me, stroking my back, no not stroking rubbing something on my wounds. Wait. Now stroking. With strength, smothered in gentleness I was maneuvered onto my tingling back, and the cuts at my front were rubbed. No twinkling. Why was there no twinkling? Had I done something wrong?

"I didn't mean to break the vase, sapphir-" my rasping was broke off by a shuddering cough that racked my frail body.

"Shhhhhh, my boy. What are talking about? You sh-"

"The vase!" I hoarsely screamed, my body had started to jerk around, my hands curled into a twisted claws, my veins bulging over the contours of my bones like vines. A warmth spread across my shoulder, and pushed me back softly.

"It's all right Severus, my boy, you need not worry about the vase, you are forgiven." Pleasured hummed through my body at those words.

"Are you feeling better?" Yes, I did but darkness was swimming into my vision and tugging me toward darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Like my Lords eyes. NO. I did not want to go there, I want to stay with the melted sapphires, I begged to be allowed, to be embraced by the light, and the slight smell of lemons. Warmth surrounded my body and my cheek came into contact with something bristly and white.

"My boy, you shall always be embraced by the light but to be truly in the light sometime you must delve into the dark to find the it. And sometimes you get a little lost whilst trying to find the light" The sapphires crinkled but there was no twinkle.

"Sapphires don't be sad." I croaked, the muscles in my throat and jaw contracting.

"Sapphires?"

Why did they sound so confused?

"Severus, love, what are you talking about?" Severus. Severus. What was that? Me. Severus was me! The fog started to lift from my thoughts, but at the same time the darkness grew more insistent. It's once gentle tugging had became violent yanking. But I wasn't scared of it anymore, the sapphires said I would have to go into darkness to seek them out again. They don't lie like my Lord does. I succumbed to the darkness as the warmth rocked me back and forth.

I opened my sticky eyes with a jolt, the first thing coming into my vision were bold, vibrant colours. This. Was. Not. My. Room. But I knew who it belonged to. The floor creaked behind me, I turned sharply, my muscles tensing. The sapphires. Wait, no that wasn't it. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Albus"

endend

I know no plot, makes no sense and is written badly BUT review!


End file.
